Rainy Days are Here to Stay
by Dayanara Ryelle
Summary: Madame Giry's intern seems to be destined to become the next Christine. But will Mssrs. Firmin and Andre blow her success by finally getting Erik out of the opera house?
1. Acknowledgements

Warning  
  
As usual, everything you don't recognize is probably mine and everything you do probably belongs to someone else listed below Madame Giry belongs to Gaston Leroux and her personality (which I try to portray here, based on Patti Davidson-Gorbea's performance) belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber The Phantom/Erik belongs to G.L. and his personality (which I try to portray here, based on Brad Little's performance) belongs to A.L.W. Belladonna belongs to me. The names Mr. Mistoffles and Macavity belong to A.L.W. The fact that Mr. Mistoffles is now a human that reminds me of Lance Burton with a little cheerleader thrown in for good measure (named Michael) is mine. Any likeness of Lance Burton obviously belongs to himself. The fact that Macavity is now a human who is a lot like the Masked Magician with a bit of Kiss thrown in (whose name is Andrew) is mine. The Masked Magician belongs to Val Valentino; though I'm sure Mike Darnell still lays some claim to the idea. Kiss belongs to Gene Simmons and everyone else in the band. David is based on Brad Little, so the likeness belongs to him but the version of his personality portrayed here belongs to me. Lucian is based on Val Valentino, so ditto. Rihannon is based on my cat of the same name (who has been typecast, to be specific), so she's mine. If by some chance you are a Leroux, Webber, Little, Davidson, Gorbea (or any combination of the two), Burton, Valentino, Monatono (just in case you happen to be a non-married relation to the former), Simmons or Darnell; no fair suing because I covered my butt more than well enough.  
  
Enjoy Otherwise 


	2. Confusion

"If I didn't know better, David, I would think that you weren't happy with being assistant director," stabbed Michael Giacomo.  
  
"A regular Carlotta," Andrew Marciano agreed. "With the way he sings, you would be led into thinking that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"You two are just jealous of how close I can get to Belladonna!"  
  
Andrew raised his eyebrows. "Mademoiselle Rossellini? Madame Giry's new protégé?"  
  
"The best thing since Christine?"  
  
"Ha!" The two men scoffed in unison.  
  
"She might be like Christine and Meg put together," Andrew proffered.  
  
"But everyone knows that Lucian can get closer," finished Michael.  
  
"Because he thinks Belladonna is tight with the Phantom," David Loretto agreed knowingly.  
  
In the silence that followed, Rihannon Fortino bustled in. She was an affectionate, slim 21-year-old with close-cropped black hair and sparkling green eyes. Madame hadn't been able to tame any grace into her, so Mssrs. Fermin and André had willingly kept the spritely young lady on as the publicist for the Opéra Populaire.  
  
"Bonjour, bonjour! So lovely to see you all! Hello, Mssrs. Giacomo, Marciano and Loretto!"  
  
"Good afternoon, Mademoiselle Fortino," they mumbled.  
  
"Monsieur Marciano, you need to be practicing with the swings! Monsieur Giacomo, the wardrobe mistress needs to see you. Monsieur Loretto, here are your current sets of instructions from Monsieur Erik, Mssrs. Firmin and André, Mademoiselle Giudicelli, Madame Giry and the Vicomte de Chagny."  
  
She stopped, took a deep breath and leaned against David's desk. Putting a hand to her forehead, Rihannon asked herself, "Now, what was it that I was supposed to do? Oh, I know! I was supposed to get Mademoiselle Rossellini out of her voice lessons because the Company is about to begin rehearsals, so Madame Giry needs her. Au revoir!"  
  
All the men could do, was watch her hurry away.  
  
"She's full of it," Andrew proclaimed.  
  
"I wish I had her energy," mused Michael.  
  
"Well, you heard Mademoiselle Fortino! Michael, you need to be with the dancers, Andrew needs to see the wardrobe mistress and I've got a stack of paperwork!" 


	3. Dance Then, Wherever You May Be

"Monsieur Fabrizio?"  
  
Lucian turned from the counter where he was at work, to see Andrew coming up from a bow. "Ah, yes. Monsieur Marciano. Come in, come in."  
  
Taking up a stool, Andrew said gravely, "Mademoiselle Fortino said you needed to see me."  
  
"And rightly so," Lucian agreed. "Rihannon may not be entirely graceful, but the apple does not fall far from the tree in terms of intelligence."  
  
"You suspect something about Mademoiselle Rossellini, Lucian?" Andrew asked, trying to get the man back on track.  
  
"Only that Belladonna's time spent with the Opera Ghost is far too great for her metaphysical health."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"All Hallows Eve is coming, Andrew. The night when the veil between the worlds is thinnest."  
  
~*~  
  
Belladonna rolled onto her back as strains of "Think of Me" prodded her back to consciousness. Erik had turned the volume down (for once) and the sound had been switched to piano. Opening her eyes, she found herself on a pile of pillows, with the portcullis drawn to the floor behind her.  
  
"So you've awakened."  
  
"I have," Belladonna agreed, somewhat curious.  
  
"You passed out at the end of rehearsal," he said, by way of explanation. "Have you been getting enough sleep at night?"  
  
"Five hours."  
  
"Nine is the usual," Erik said, rising from the organ to pace. "But with your schedule, even seven hours would be quite sufficient."  
  
"What do you look like?"  
  
The Phantom whirled around to face Belladonna. She looked exactly as he had found her, still wearing her white rehearsal gown with her raven black hair tied into a severe bun. The young dancer was much prettier than Christine had ever been and she asked questions, rather than barging straight in to find the answers.  
  
"I wear a lot of makeup."  
  
"Do you?" Belladonna asked, standing up to be near him.  
  
In answer to her question, Erik began stripping the layers off. First, a pale outer skin came away from the left side of his face, revealing perfect, normally colored skin and a bit of manly stubble. Upon removing the mask, he revealed skin of the same color on the other side that looked to be carved out of stone by an inept sculptor. The next thing to be removed was a hair piece of coppery, slicked back hair that exposed soft, slightly curly auburn hair. To finish it off, Erik took out his brown contacts, revealing eyes of the deepest bluey-green.  
  
"Why, you look exactly like Monsieur Loretto!"  
  
"We were twins, I think. You're not in love with him, are you?"  
  
"I love the personality and the man under the imperfections. I could gaze upon his perfect face for as long as I wanted to, but he could never replicate what my heart feels for you."  
  
After that bold statement, Belladonna Rossellini kissed Erik Loretto quite passionately. 


	4. Samhain

Belladonna, Michael, Andrew, David, Rihannon, Meg, Madame Giry, Christine, Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur André, Carlotta and Ubaldo waited patiently onstage for Lucian, who was forth coming. Tonight was All Hallows Eve, the night when the Phantom would get drawn out of the opera house. Meanwhile, the group milled about in the robes Lucian had issued them the day before.  
  
"Good evening everyone!"  
  
"Good evening, Monsieur Fabrizio," they all chorused.  
  
"Belladonna, I trust that you will assist me as High Priestess?"  
  
"I'll try," she shrugged.  
  
"I will stand here. To my left, Mademoiselle Rossellini. To her left, Monsieur Giacomo. To his left, Mademoiselle Fortino. To her left, Monsieur Marciano. To his left, Mademoiselle Giry. To her left, Monsieur Loretto. To his left, Madame Giry. To her left, Monsieur Firmin. To his left, Mademoiselle Daaé. To her left, Monsieur André. To his left, Mademoiselle Giudicelli and to her left, Monsieur Piangi. Please hurry and form a circle.We have a lot to do this evening."  
  
Eager to try this new thing, the group did as Lucian commanded. There was a hush amongst the group as he pulled a grand dagger from his robes and walked the outside of the circle three times. When he returned to his spot, Lucian looked at Belladonna.  
  
"Call the Quarters."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Just wing it."  
  
"I don't even know where north is!"  
  
"I think it's somewhere between Monsieur Loretto and Madame Giry. Try there. Just be sure to walk deosil."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Clockwise. Just go."  
  
Belladonna hesitantly stepped outside of the circle and walked the perimeter (deosil) to where Lucian had indicated. Raising her arms in a large "v", Belladonna proclaimed,  
  
"Hail to the Watchtowers of the North, powers of Earth. We summon you to guard and witness this rite. So mote it be!"  
  
Belladonna turned to Lucian. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. Continue with east and keep going deosil."  
  
Obediently, Belladonna headed east, raised her arms and said, "Hail to the Watchtowers of the East, powers of Air. We summon you to guard and witness this rite. So mote it be!"  
  
"Great. Keep going."  
  
"How much more is there?"  
  
"You still have two more directions, don't you?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Then get going!"  
  
Heaving a large sigh, Belladonna headed south. "Hail to the Watchtowers of the South, powers of fire. We summon you to guard and witness this rite. So mote it be!"  
  
"One more and you're done."  
  
"This is getting annoying."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Just do it."  
  
"Hail to the Watchtowers of the West, powers of Water. We summon you to guard and witness this rite. So mote it be!"  
  
As Belladonna continued one last time around the circle to get back to her spot and not disobey any rules, Lucian began telling about the ritual. She didn't even listen, knowing that he would probably have to explain it several times to everyone before anyone got it. This was going to be a very long time. 


End file.
